


Playing Nurse

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS Imagine, Caring, Common Cold, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hawthorne!Michael, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Soft!Hawthorne!Michael, imagine, soft, soft!michael, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Michael takes care of the sick reader.





	Playing Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m sick and wanted some soft!Michael fluff

Shivering, you tighten your hold on the numerous blankets covering your body. It’s been a cycle of wrapping yourself up like a burrito and then frantically pushing off the blankets only to get tangled in them minutes later when your body overheats from your fever. Being sick is never an enjoyable experience.

Crumpled tissues line the floor and overflow from the trash bin across the room. You’ve been barricaded in your room for days now with no sign of your symptoms ceasing. Every few hours, Baldwin and John Henry come to check on you. Usually, they stand fair enough away so to hopefully not become infected but just close enough to ensure you don’t need anything. It’s not the same as being home with the coven. Cordelia took on a motherly approach whenever one of her girls got sick; helping to make soup, keeping rooms clean, and attempting to find a spell or potion to ease the stress.

Here at Hawthorne, you are mostly left to your own devices; not totally though. On cue, your door creaks open slightly and a mop of blonde curls peeks through.

“(Y/N)?” Michael’s voice sounds distant, most likely due to the pressure building up in your ears, “I brought you some soup.”

You don’t have the energy to even answer him; just groaning in response as you flip yourself into a more comfortable position. You can hear shuffling as Michael makes his way further into the room. Struggling to open one eye, your vision adjusts to the soft light and you can just make out Michael bending to pick the various tissues strewn about. 

“Michael, you don’t need to clean my room. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I won’t. I just want to take care of you. Let me be your nurse for a while.”

Humming in agreement, you settle back into bed using the headboard to sit upright. Watching him as he cleans up, you wonder how you got so lucky to have someone like Michael in your life. After completing his task, he sits on the edge of the bed bringing the bowl of piping hot soup with him. Although your senses are compromised, you can faintly smell the herbs incorporated in the meal which make it seem all the more appetizing.

“Open.” He says as he prepares to feed you the soup. You hesitate; he didn’t say anything about feeding you. You’re more than capable of handling that but you know Michael will make a fuss and pout about how you aren’t allowing him to fully act as your nurse. To appease him, you don’t question it and do as he says. Finishing the spoonful, you ask if he made it himself.

“I did!” He beams at you. His smile always makes you feel better.

“You’re lying.” You accuse him jokingly.

“Yeah, I am but it was worth a try.”

“Michael!” You laugh at his boldness. Shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly, he continues to grin at you; happy that you seem more upbeat. The two of you spend time talking about what you've missed since being sick while he continues to feed you.

With the soup finished, Michael sets the bowl aside before tucking you back into bed. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he situates himself next to you. His body adds to the warmth that the blankets encasing you both already provide. 

“Can I stay here with you for a bit longer? I miss seeing you.”

“Of course but what if you get sick?”

“Then we can just be sick together.” He mumbles snuggling further into your side.


End file.
